<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Airport by DaFishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429394">Airport</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi'>DaFishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airports, Alpha Thomas, Because of Reasons, Fluff, M/M, Omega Alexander, as Alex’s dad figure, but i like it, george is mentioned, nerd posters, really cliche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas figures out how to find Alexander at airports.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Airport</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/julzzzzzz/gifts">julzzzzzz</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was honestly so cute and I’m not sure why</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexander had been away on a visit to New York to see George.</p><p>He and Thomas had recently moved to Monticello and the omega was missing his father figure.</p><p>Alexander expected a lot of things when he stepped down from the boardwalk.</p><p>Getting lost.</p><p>Too much time at baggage claim.</p><p>Turning down at least 5 alphas by saying he’s married.</p><p>Then having to turn them down again because it doesn’t matter if ‘his husband will never find out’.</p><p>Needing to find the closest Starbucks then end up waiting in line for twenty minutes to ask some random person that was working at the register where Starbucks was only to figure out there is no Starbucks.</p><p>At this point, Alexander just had to wait for Thomas.</p><p>But as soon as he gets to the main pickup area, there’s a huge crowd and he gets a text.</p><p>I can’t see your shortass over the huge sea of people -Thomas</p><p>The omega huffs in amusement at the text.</p><p>Well I can’t see you either, bitch - Alexander</p><p>This calls for desperate measures -Thomas</p><p>See, in hindsight, Alexander should have known it would have been something stupid.</p><p>But when a neon green sign with glittery pink letters spelling ‘Nerd’, Alexander wishes he was taller.</p><p>His face flames as he walks over to the sign to see a grinning Thomas waiting for him.</p><p>“Did you like the sign, darling?” The alpha coos.</p><p>Alexander glares at him</p><p>He truly did wonder why he loved this man.</p><p>But when the alpha hands him black coffee, he remembers just fine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>